


Breathe

by Charlie_chan16



Series: FFXV Song Ficlets [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breathe-Lauv, Established Relationship, Fluff, Link for song in notes, M/M, Relationship Problems, Songfic, break out the tissues, link in story, slight angst, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_chan16/pseuds/Charlie_chan16
Summary: Songfic based on Breathe by Lauv.Noctis loves Prompto. But what happens when the stress mounts up, his Dad's health is waning and he feels like he's drowning? Angst with a happy ending!





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fanfic on AO3 and, I'm nervous. Please, if you see any grammatical errors/things I need to change, please let me know.   
> Link to song:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gK3SbP_SdkI

Noctis loved Prompto. It was glaringly obvious to all his retainers and his father. The King had smiled while Noctis had rambled about how cute his boyfriend was. He would rave for hours about the boy’s golden blond hair, freckles that dashed across his cheeks and nose.

Ignis and Gladio approved of the blond teenager, having spent almost every day with him, either at the prince’s apartment, or at the arcade the two of them loved going to. They both loved how Prompto could bring the prince out of his brooding shell. How he made a wide smile break out on the prince’s face.

He laughed more when he was with Prompto. And he would admit, he hadn’t laughed so much in a very long time.

He didn’t know what to do about the situation though. He would never hurt Prompto, he’d rather jump off a cliff than to allow tears to run from those bright blue eyes. But, the way things were, Noctis wasn’t sure how to break it to Prompto about how he felt.

For the past few weeks, there has been more lessons from his father, and they were more frequent, almost becoming four a week. And Noctis didn’t want to think it, but he knew what that meant.

The bags under his father’s eyes, his pallid cheeks and dependence on the cane becoming more pronounced. And Noctis hated it. He hated seeing the man who had pulled him from the wreckage of a car, back straight and face stern as the last screams of the Marilith dying out behind them, reduce to a man who leant heavily on a cane and couldn’t go a full day without a nap.

So, he was being prepared for the inevitability of when his father would step down and he would take the throne. Although, and he knew this from the start, the boots he had to fill, and the crown he had to wear would place stress on his budding relationship.

As he had told Prompto almost every day, he was he all and more. He felt like Prompto was the sun, and Noctis was the moon. He couldn’t shine unless the sun was there. And, Noctis felt like he was sinking, unable to breath. Prompto had taught him so much about relationships, about himself, and how to open up about his own characteristics.

But now, he had to fix something, or at least come clean about it. He was becoming buried, drowning in his worries as he began to leave shorter answers to the messages Prompto would send him every morning. He was less appreciative about the photos Prompto would send him during the day.

It wasn’t like he was falling out of love, he was just, distancing, as he thought while he again, sent back another short message in response to the beautiful picture Prompto sent. He felt a pang in his heart as he sent it off, feeling as if another small tether was being cut away.

He hated what he was doing, and what he had to do. But it was to be done, at least until Noctis felt like he could take the throne confidently. And at the minute, that was not possible at all. The likelihood that the kingdom would fall if he ascended to the throne was very high.

So, on a dreary Thursday, while Noctis was waiting for Ignis and the car, Noctis sent a text to his boyfriend.

**To: Prom <3 **

Hey I’ve got a hotel room in Altissia with our names on it for a whole weekend. I know I’ve been very distanced but I want to explain myself

**From: Prom <3**

Of course dear heart, anything for you! Just say when and where to meet and I’m there

**To: Prom <3 **

We’ll pick you up tomorrow at nine. Sorry it’s so short notice

**From: Prom <3 **

Hon it’s fine. Maybe a bit more of a warning next time yeah?

**To: Prom <3 **

Sure <3

 

So that was how they ended up in the royal suite of the Leville, the view overlooking the docks of the city. Prompto was practically bouncing with energy when they left to explore. Living in Insomnia and never seeing what else there was had been very boring for him, as he frequently hinted to Noctis.

The blond began to immediately run about, camera flashing at everything that caught his eye as Noctis wandered behind him. He smiled softly at the excitable blond, finding it endearing that Prompto was even taking pictures of the smallest things, like street signs.

He had a plan to tell his love that night, with room service to the max. he knew that Prompto would order the burger and fries, but would also get a salad to say he was healthy. Noctis would get anything that didn’t have vegetables, which, wasn’t that much in choice.

The two of them did exactly that when they went back to the hotel. The food arrived quickly, and the two of them dragged the table carrying the dishes over to the king-sized bed, placing their plates on their laps and groaning appreciatively. The food warmed them, and gave Noctis a slight confidence boost.

He swallowed, hard and cleared his throat. “Hey, Prom? I need to tell you something.” Prompto glanced over to him, a splatter of ketchup on the left side of his mouth. He wiped it with a napkin and placed his burger back on the plate.

“You know that I’ll have to take the throne soon.” At this, Prompto nodded slowly, a puzzled look upon his face. “Well, it seems that I might need to ascend the throne sooner than we all expected. Dad’s health is waning.”

Noctis chocked up slightly, and Prompto immediately moved to cuddle him, causing Noctis to sob, his tears causing Prompto’s tank top to become wet. “I’ve had more lessons with him more frequently. I’ve had to learn all new stuff fast. And I just, I feel like I’m not ready. Like the kingdom will fall the minute I have the crown on my head.”

“So, what can I do to help?” Prompto asked softly, placing his nose in Noctis’ hair. The prince sniffed and sat up, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

“In all truth?” Prompto nodded, his brows drawing together again. “I feel like I’m drowning Prompto. And I keep telling people that I’m fine, but I’m not. I feel like the walls in whatever room I’m in, what with the lessons from dad, and trying to see you.”

Noctis stared at his folded hands, tears landing on his thumb. He wanted to go home. He knew this was a bad idea. He didn’t dare look at Prompto. But, a pair of pale hands gripped his own, and Noctis glanced up, seeing Prompto with a determined look upon his face.

“What do you need me to do to help?” Prompto asked once again, and the absence of screaming or tears caused Noctis’ tears to run free again.

“I need room to breathe, Prom, and it’ll just be until I can get my feet back on solid ground. Just in case that I must ascend the throne.  But, I will text you every day to give you an update. Just, wait for me?” Noctis looked up into Prompto’s blue eyes and the blond smiled.

His plump, pink lips met Noctis’, and the prince could never have felt more complete in his life than at that moment. Prompto pulled away first, a small smile on his lips as he pulled the prince to lie down with him. “I’ll wait for you babe, always.”


End file.
